


Aprendiendo Del Ikemen

by Asamijaki



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Canon Universe, Eventual Romance, M/M, Rare Pairings, Shounen-ai
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Nagisa Shiota está cansado de las humillaciones que le  hacen pasar Karma y Nakamura respecto a su apariencia, sintiendo que ya no le toman enserio.Mientras tanto, a Isogai Yuuma le consideran un Ikemen, siendo destacado por su buena actitud y ejemplar liderazgo.¿Qué tiene de malo querer cambiar para mejor?Pero aquel Ikemen tiene un inconveniente, no es por no querer ayudar a su compañero, si no, aquellos extraños sentimientos que tiene por él, le hacen creer que no esta siendo del todo sincero con este.¿Surgirá algo más de todo esto?





	1. ¡Quiero ser como tú!

Era una tarde común como cualquier otra en el café, siempre con ese agradable aroma y acogedor ambiente que te hacía sentir como en casa, pero indiscutiblemente, mucha de la clientela estaba ahí por otra razón, claro, el lugar era bueno, pero lo que realmente lo destacaba de los demás, era cierto Ikemen que trabajaba de medio tiempo en ese particular local.

El azabache podía manejar perfectamente bien hasta 5 mesas, las chicas que iban al lugar, no paraban de cotillear a sus espaldas, se notaba cuanto admiraban a aquel que llevaba las bandejas con café caliente hasta en la cabeza; incluso las mujeres mayores hablaban bien de él y como quisieran que sus hijas notarán a un chico así.

Por su parte, el tan aclamado joven, parecía no notarlo, y si lo hacía no le daba la suficiente importancia como para dejar sus labores. Sin embargo, ese día si hubo algo que le llamó la atención al Ikemen, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio de todas esas ordenes que llevaba, al notar en una mesa, una cabellera azulada y suelta, con un cabello sedoso y largo, un color muy particular.

Una chica de ojos celestes como su cabellera, llevaba puesta una falda corta, tenía bonitas piernas, había que admitirlo, aquellas mejillas rosadas junto a ese perfil bajo y tímido hacían que su pecho latiera más de lo normal, pero, había solo un insignificante inconveniente.

Esa chica, era un chico.

Y no solo eso, ese chico era su compañero de clases, Nagisa, ya lo había visto antes vestido como chica, y no precisamente por voluntad propia, si no por bromas pesadas de cierto par, de los cuales, ambos estaban sentados a sus lados en aquella mesa, una rubia y un pelirrojo, junto a una loli peliverde, y el confianzudo de su mejor amigo.

El Ikemen suspiró con pesadez, y atendió las mesas que había dejado pendientes, dejando su tiempo libre en ir a atender a aquel grupo, de su misma clase.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el Ikemen. -El pelirrojo de ojos cobres comentó en un tono cantarín al ver al mesero acercarse a su mesa.

-Chicos, ¿de nuevo por aquí? -con una sonrisa gentil, el azabache miró a sus amigos, no le molestaba para nada que estuvieran presentes.

Karma sonrió con malicia y rodeo al peliazul transvestido por los hombros.

-Nagisa-chan quiso venir~ -dijo este recalcando en el honorífico.

-Nagisa... -el Ikemen miró al mencionado de reojo, intentando no mirarle indevidamente, pues este estaba ya rojo de la vergüenza por todo aquello.

-El pobre de Nagisa perdió terriblemente una apuesta con nosotros. -comentó Nakamura imitando el movimiento del pelirrojo, invadiendo el espacio personal del celeste.

-Les he dicho una y otra vez que le dejen en paz, pobre Nagisa... -comenta la peliverde con el ceño fruncido, regañando a aquel par.

-Bueno, Nagisa fue quien hizo la apuesta con esos dos, sabiendo como son... -complemento el castaño encogiendose de hombros y reprimiendo disimuladamente las ganas de reír.

-¿Una apuesta? -el mesero, aun con libreta en mano, ladeo la cabeza un tanto confundido.

-Apostaron quien podría hacer que Koro-sensei bajará más la guardia. -Kayano sacó de sus dudas al mesero, el cual se empezaba a hacer una idea de como es que aquel par había logrado tal cosa.

-En realidad fui yo quien lo logró... -Maehara alardeó con una sonrisa triunfante. -Con unas buenas revistas bastaron. -sin quitar aquella sonrisa.

-No pensé que le dejarías elegir el castigo a Karma-kun... -el azulado por sin se hizo notar, en un tono un tanto recriminante, hacía el más alto.

-Bueno, no se me ocurría nada, y Karma... -una gota de sudor frío cae por su mejilla, algo tenso al ver a aquel demonio rojo. El cual le había extorsionado, teniendo fotos comprometedoras de él, que sólo dios sabe donde había sacado. -Le debía un favor... -concluye en un tono no muy creíble.

El azabache trago saliva, comprendiendo la situación, ahora todo tenía sentido, conocía muy poco a Akabane, pero sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, sobre todo cuando se trataba de bromas pesadas y travesuras. No es algo que le afectara del todo a Nagisa, despues de aquellas bromas no se le veía muy enojado con alguno de sus dos atacantes, sólo se molestaba, pero se le pasaba enseguida; eso sí, a Isogai le afectaba un poco más, pues hace desde hace un tiempo no podía evitar mirar a su compañero de otra manera, pero tenía que caer en la idea de que sólo era un error.

 

-Y bien, ¿van a ordenar algo? -pegando más el bolígrafo al papel de la pequeña libreta francesa.

-Un frappe... -ordenó como si nada el mujeriego del castaño.

-Un latte... -pide amablemente la de cabellos verdosos.

-Un capucchino. -Nakamura dice con una sonrisa, mientras apoya su mentón sobre sus manos.

-Yo quiero el duo de chispas. -Sonriendo con malicia, ordena el de ojos cobre.

Ya se acercaba navidad, eran inicios de diciembre, y las ordenes para parejas eran bastante demandadas en esas fechas.

Los presentes miraron interrogantes al malicioso pelirrojo, el cual solo acerco al celeste más a él, dando a entender que ambos lo compartirían.

-Esas cosas son para las parejas enamoradas~ -la rubia les miro pícaramente. -No será que...

-¡¿Eh?! -el más bajo de estatura se tensó, poniendose rojo hasta las orejas y negando severamente con las manos y cabeza.

-Saben que sí por mi fuera, se la cortó y ya esta~ -bromea más el demonio rojo, mientras se podían ver gráficamente su cola y cuernos.

-Jo~ Pero Nagisa sería mío entonces. -siguiendole el juego a este, la chica le arrebata como si un muñeco se tratase al joven de mirada celeste, frotandolo contra sus pechos para avergonzarle, logrando su objetivo.

-Hum... -el Ikemen notó como la loli de cabellera verde resopló mientras se cruzaba de brazos, causandole un poco de gracia.

-¡E- Eso es injusto! -reclama el castaño, mirando al azulado con cierto grado de envidia.

Mientras tanto, Nagisa logra safarse de aquello, retomando un poco de aire, mientras escucha las risas de todos los demás, y lentamente vuelve a su color natural, asentando ambas palmas en sus rodillas, mirando sus piernas descubiertas por aquella falda, al igual que unos mechones de molesto cabello que le caían por su nuca, haciendo que apretará con fuerza sus nudillos, al igual que sus dientes. Cosa que pasó desapercibida por los demás, excepto por el Ikemen, que le miraba un tanto preocupado.

-Karma, a ti no te gustan las cosas muy dulces, ¿no? -el azabache interrumpe las risas de los demás, captando su atención. -Te traeré un expreso, ¿te vale?

-Oh, claro. -se encoge de hombros sin tomarle mucha importancia.

El azulado levanto su vista hacía el que les estaba ateniendo, el cual le guiñó el ojo en plan de complicidas, haciendo que este sonriera por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-Isogai-kun, ¿Me podrías mostrar donde esta el baño? -el azulado le pregunta, levantandose de su lugar.

El azabache estuvo por señalarle el lugar para que fuera, pero algo en la mirada zafiro del chico le detuvo.

-Oh, claro, por aquí... -le empezó a guiar hasta un pasillo donde una gruesa pared los separaba de la vista de aquel grupo.

Para no levantar sospechas, el azabache realmente guió al más bajo hasta los baños, sin embargo, tal como sospecho, este no entro a ninguno. Aunque tal vez fuera por su vestimenta.

-¿Pasa algo, Nagisa...? -un tanto preocupado, el chico ladea la cabeza ligeramente, pero un repentino movimiento por parte del otro le deja petrificado.

Nagisa le acorraló, poniendo ambos brazos a los lados del azabache, apoyandolos en la pared para no dejarle salida, se veía un poco extraño, debido a la altura de quien acorralaba, y el que llevará una falda.

-¿N-Nagisa? -El Ikemen se pegó por completo a la pared, sintiendo como el calor le subía ligeramente hasta sus mejillas.

No entendía el porque de aquel repentino cambio, sus pensamientos se nublaron y no le dejaban analizar bien el motivo de aquella situacion, sin embargo, la voz del asesino potencial le sacó de aquel transe.

-Ayúdame. -dijo el otro con la cabeza gacha, ligeramente apoyada en el pecho de su compañero.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? -traga saliva e intenta calmarse, aquella cercanía le hacía más mal de lo normal.

-Yo... _El pequeño estudiante alza su mirada y el otro pudo notar cierta tonalización rojiza en sus ojos. -¡Quiero ser cómo tú! -en un tono un poco más bajo. -Por favor -dio una breve pausa-, enséñame a ser cómo tú...

-¿Cómo yo? ¿A qué te refieres? -más confundido que antes, un tanto inseguro, toma al otro por los hombros y lo aparta ligeramente, para poder hablar más claramente.

-Tú... -con cierta pena, el chico desvió levemente la mirada. -Eres un Ikemen, siempre te salen las cosas bien, y le gustas a las chicas...

-¿Chicas? -el joven sabía que Nagisa podría ser un asesino certero, sin embargo, no se esperaba una apuñalada en el pecho de esa forma. -¿Te gusta una chica?

-No es eso... -dice rascándose disimuladamente el codo. -Es solo que Karma-kun y Nakamura-san siempre estan burlandose de mi, creo que nadie me toma enserio de esta forma...

-Oh, vaya, ya entiendo. -le responde un tanto comprensivo al respecto

-Entonces, ¿Me ayudarás? -mira al azabache con aquellos ojos celestes y súplicantes.

¿Cómo podría siquiera negarse?


	2. Confianza: Dulce Veneno.

¿Cómo pudo Isogai dejarse enredar en esto?

Es algo que ni él, tenía ganas de responder. Ese mismo día había intercambiado números con chico que desde hace un tiempo, le confundía. Esos extraños y retorcidos sentimientos no le dejarían en paz esa noche.

Confusión, Temor, Ansiedad, Emoción y Alegría.

Una combinación para nada peculiar, y una que le dejaba un no muy común cosquilleo en el estómago.  
Había aceptado ayudar a Nagisa, y ahora, se estaba arrepintiendo, o no del todo.

Ni él ponía sus pensamientos en orden. Isogai Yuuma, presidente de la clase E, y nombrado por aquellos, como un Ikemen, estaba hecho un desastre por dentro.

-¡Yuuma! -una voz desde su ventana hizo que asomará su mirar confundido a por afuera de la almohada, cuya función actual, era ahogar los pensamientos de su dueño.

-¿Hiroto? -rápidamente puso los pies en el suelo, algo frío, corriendo y llegando a la puerta de su casa de inmediato. Puesto a que esta no era muy grande.

Y efectivamente, aquel chico de cabellos castaños claros estaba justo ahí, parecía algo acelerado, pero su presencia no le extrañaba, después de todo, vivían en el mismo barrio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Dando unos pasos atrás para darle paso a su mejor amigo. -Es algo tarde, Ayame y Haru están ya dormidos.-comentó mientras veía al otro quitarse los zapatos. -Así que no hagas tanto ruido.

-Lo se, lo se... -restándole importancia. -Iba a pillarte después del trabajo, pero me encontré con Kiyo-chan y me empezó a reclamar que haya estado con Kimi-chan justo después de que termináramos, no entiendo porque se enoja por algo de hace tanto tiempo. ,-empezando a divagar, el ikemen se limitó a escucharle, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Entiendo, ¿pero a que has venido? -Insistió el chico de orbes castaños. Caminando unos pasos junto al otro, hasta aquel pequeño salón, designado en tres: Sala, cocina y comedor.

Mientras el mayor de altura se acomodaba en el kotatsu que adornaba la sala, el legítimo dueño del lugar, ponía a hervir agua. A comienzos de diciembre el clima era gélido, pero de igual manera agradable.

-¿Pasó algo con Nagisa hoy? -preguntó directamente, sin dar rodeo alguno. La mirada seria de Maehara sobre la nuca del ikemen, hacia que sus hombros se tensaran.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Con Shiota había acordado que se mantendría en secreto, puesto, era algo un tanto vergonzoso para éste.

-¿Por qué preguntas? -sin dejar su vista de la pequeña estufa, contemplando el fuego azul calentar el agua dentro de aquella cafetera metálica.

-Cuando volvieron del baño fue al mismo tiempo. -mencionó acostándose de manera en que asentaba sus brazos sobre la mesa, y acomodaba su mentón entre ellos, con su mirada fija en su compañero. -Pensé que era por la ropa que llevaba, pero volvió extrañamente feliz. -soltando un suave suspiro, haciendo memoria. -Y bueno tú...

-Flash Back-

-Oh, Nagisa-kun, ¿tan rápido? -La voz del chico con orbes cobre, hicieron a los demás presentes notar la presencia del azulado en falda.

Este a diferencia de antes, llevaba una gentil y sutil sonrisa en su rostro, sentándose en su respectivo lugar, mientras los otros seguían haciendo bromas por el humor del chico.

Maehara sólo se limitó a recostarse en si asiento, relajado como siempre, pudiendo notar de reojo como el azabache salía de la misma dirección de donde había llegado el celeste, el castaño pudo notar -bajo aquella libreta francesa que le cubría el rostro al Ikemen-, un color carmín sobrepasarle hasta la punta de las orejas.

Ni siquiera cuando las chicas del edificio principal se le declaraban directomente se ponía de esa manera, o mejor dicho de ese color, algo que denotaba mucho.

Lo conocía, desde hace un tiempo su mirada no se apartaba del celeste, y aunque no quisiera hablar del tema, Hiroto ya se lo veía venir.

Apoyó su codo en la mesa, seguido de su menton en la palma. Nagisa sólo seguía con esa sonrisa, siguiendoles el juego a los demás.

Justo ahora, no sabía lo envidiado que era por el nombrado mujeriego.

-Aquí esta su pedido. -una voz femenina hizo que todos prestaran atención.

Yuuma no volvió a atenderles esa tarde.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Digamos que no eres el mejor disimulando. -Hiroto dio un suave suspiro y miró al azabache fijamente. -Yuuma, -su expresión era más seria que de costumbre. Isogai estaba estático en su lugar. -¿Acaso a ti...?

El agua terminó por hervir, el característico chillido de la cafetera le quitó las palabras de la boca al mujeriego, el Ikemen rápidamente se apresuró a preparar el café. Como siempre, al bishounen todo le salía bien de alguna manera, su apodo lo decía por si mismo.

Maehara se dejó derramar sobre la mesa, tan cómodo como en su propia casa, porque si, parte de su vida la había pasado ahí también.

-Hiroto.-el nombrado alzó de manera floja su mirar claro, fijándolo en del otro, logrando ver aquella expresión seria en él de nuevo, esa misma expresión que había logrado ver, cuando todos sus problemas habían iniciado, haciéndoles terminar en la clase del 'End', y antes que eso, cuando la madre de este había caído enferma. -Sobre Nagisa... -El sólo mencionar el nombre del más bajo, el castaño pudo notar gajes brillantes en el mirar de su contrario. Era enserio, por lo menos lo suficiente Para que Yuuma no quisiera revelar nada.

-Entiendo... -con una sonrisa algo forzada, pero convincente, Maehara se levantó de aquel kotatsu, estirándose de una manera relajada. -Si no puedes decírselo a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, entiendo... -Habló en un tono chantajista, haciendo que el más bajo curveara indefinidamente la cerradura de sus labios con vergüenza, empezando a balbucear. -Es broma Yuu, no tienes que darme explicaciones como si estuviéramos casados, ¿sabes? -soltó una suave carcajada y caminó con normalidad a la salida, dejando al otro con ambas tazas de café en mano.

Hiroto se puso aquellos zapatos de suela desgastada, amarrándose las agujetas de las mismas.

-Ya verás Yuuma... -susurró para si mismo. -Esto no es algo con lo que puedas jugar tan fácilmente...

Las palabras del llamado mujeriego llegaron a uno más, por encima de su hombro pudo notar la silueta de una menor. Se limitó a guiñarle un ojo en complicidad, y llevar su índice hacia sus labios, ese era ya un secreto de dos desde hace un tiempo.

-Hiroto... -bufó el nombre de su compañero al escuchar la puerta cerrarse. Aquella tan corta y fugaz visita había sido extraña, sin duda, no era el único que ocultaba algo.

Entonces su móvil vibró brevemente.

\- ¿Huh? -el azabache asentó aquellas humeantes tazas sobre la tabla de la mesa, algo rayada a causa de dos menores en el hogar. Con tranquilidad sacó aquel aparato Para saber quien era a tal hora, tal vez Ritsu le notificaría sobre alguna estrategia que habrían planeado sus compañeros para asesinar a aquel pulpo amarillo de dos metros que tenían por profesor.

Pero no se trataba sobre un posible ataque hacia el sensei, era un ataque directo a su corazón.

«Nagisa»

Ese nombre en la pantalla era lo único que necesitaba para que todo se mundo se moviera bruscamente.

No pudo notar la tonta sonrisa que se apoderaba de sus labios en aquel momento. Era feliz. El hecho de tener al celeste entre sus contactos era simplemente maravilloso, no solo por medio de su compañera virtual, si no, directamente, para poder hablar de mil cosas y tonterías insignificantes para cualquiera...

Era algo que atesoraría siempre.

\- ¿Nii-san? -una adormilada voz le hizo conectar su mente con su realidad.

-Ayame... -se levantó dejando el celular a un lado, era tarde para que la menor estuviera despierta. - ¿Te desperté? Lo siento... -caminó hacia ella, mirándole tiernamente para cargarla mientras notaba como esta se frotaba un ojo.

\- ¿Porqué se fue Hiroto-Nii tan tarde? ¿No podía quedarse? -infló sus mejillas como en un pequeño berrinche, el mayor solo se limitó a llevarla a cuclillas hacía la habitación que compartía con el otro.

-Está bien Ayame, vive a dos casas... -arropando a la niña, depositó un suave beso en su frente. -Descansa...

Yuuma pudo notar como en cuestión de segundos la menor empezaba a roncar. Cubrió al otro que se encontraba en un posición extraña y salió dejándoles descansar.

Para Isogai hay cosas que considera sus tesoros. Su familia y Hiroto.

Había sido así desde hace mucho tiempo, pero últimamente alguien se lograba colar entre ellos. Aquel pequeño asesino, que sin quererlo, le había tomado como objetivo.

«Gracias por lo de hoy, Isogai-kun. Perdona por hacerte ayudarme con este tipo de cosas. En verdad un gran amigo.  
Nos vemos mañana.»

El azabache leyó aquel mensaje una y otra vez, nuevamente abrazando su almohada, con sus mejillas emanando un suave calor, un boba sonrisa se impregnaba en él.

Que el otro le considerara un "amigo" era ya un avance. Ya lo había aceptado, probablemente el sentimiento que le inundaba cuando estaba cerca del otro, era algo parecido al amor.

No era el mismo amor que sentía por sus hermanos, su madre o su mejor amigo, era algo tan diferente y cálido, que con cualquier gesto de parte del otro, lograba que su corazón se acelerara a un ritmo poco saludable, como un dulce veneno que no le mataba al instante, pero estaba seguro, pronto terminaría por acabarlo.

Tal vez sería mejor conseguir un antidoto antes de enfrentarte a los colmillos de la serpiente, ¿No crees Yuuma?

(...)

-Mamá, ya me voy... -el azulado miró de reojo por atrás de él, para toparse con una sala totalmente desértica, de nuevo, sin respuesta por parte de la mujer que le había dado la vida.

No era como si no estuviera acostumbrado a la falta de la mayor, era solo que a veces anhelaba algo que simplemente no podía tener.

Se llevó sus dedos a su nuca, pequeñas y finas mechas azuladas se asomaban de ella, bajó su mirada y suspiró, embozando una suave sonrisa, como todos los días.

-Que te vaya bien... -susurró para si mismo, antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento tras de sí.

Aquellas tardes planeado asesinatos en la escuela, rodeado de sus compañeros, era una de las cosas que Nagisa atesoraba realmente. No odiaba a su madre, por el contrario, la amaba, pero desde lo de su padre, nada fue igual. Sabía que estaba enferma, y quería cuidarla.

Aquella tarde, en el café, una vez más, con aquellas prendas femeninas que le recordaban a cada segundo lo triste de su vida privada.

Sabía a la perfección que ninguno de sus compañeros lo hacía con esa intención, Karma y Nakamura no tenían idea de su complejo. No le gustaba su apariencia, su cabello quería cortarlo, su figura era muy delgada, sus ojos eran muy grandes, su estatura era muy baja; en otras palabras, hasta el mismo dudaba de quién era a veces.

No quería pasar por más, por eso esa tarde en particular, se atrevió a algo que ni él mismo entendía.

Siempre se burlaban de él, pero por la parte contraria, se encontraba aquella persona.

Isogai era el presidente de la clase, sabía tomar liderazgo cuando era necesario, todo le salía bien, era bastante apuesto y muchas chicas del edificio principal se le declaraban; eso sin mencionar su buena capacidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Quería ser tratado al igual que todos los demás.

Sabía que el Ikemen no se negaría, era demasiado amable.

Tal vez Nagisa se estuviera aprovechando de eso, tal vez estaba actuando muy egoísta al respecto, Tal vez debería dejarlo como siempre.

Pero era su única esperanza.

No quería seguir siendo él de siempre, quería ser tan capaz como se sentía, fuera de su apariencia, fuera de todo lo que los demás pudieran pensar.

Aunque para ello, fuera desconsiderado con aquel que le tendía una mano para sacarlo de toda aquella oscuridad.

-Nagisa, Buenos días. -Una voz le hizo volver a su realidad existente. Sin notarlo ya había llegado a la puerta del edificio principal.

-Oh, Buenos días. -respondió el posible asesino. -Maehara-kun...

Era algo raro encontrarse con el castaño tan temprano en la mañana, y sobre todo, solo.

\- ¿No vino contigo Isogai-kun? -preguntó el celeste con cierto tono de preocupación. ¿Le había incomodado tanto lo de ayer para hacerlo faltar? No, el ikemen no era así.

-No, solo lo estoy esperando. -dijo en un tono casual, mientras señalaba con su pulgar hacia un pasillo cercano.

He ahí al presidente de la clase E, junto con una chica de la clase D.

"¿Amor prohibido, tal vez?" Bromeó para sus adentros Shiota.

Desde la distancia pudo notar como este sólo se limitaba a brindarle una sonrisa sincera, con claras negativas.

-Isogai-kun y Maehara-kun son muy populares, ¿Eh? -comentó inocentemente el azulado.

Maehara sólo soltó un suspiró, haciendo que su aliento se manifestara como una nube de vapor, debido a la frialdad de aquella gelida mañana de diciembre.

-No es tan bueno como parece, -se rasca la nuca, ladea hacia un lado y lleva sus pupilas hasta las del otro. -Yo a veces aceptaba algunas, como veras me agarré cierta fama, pero Yuuma... -volviendo casi por inercia su mirar hacia el azabache, que aun negaba ante la insistencia de la muchacha. -Yuuma no acepta ninguna, nunca lo hizo.

Nagisa ladeó su cabeza un tanto curioso por el dato, antes de que estuviera en la clase E, hubiera imaginado a aquellos dos como verdaderos Casanovas, aun así, de distintas maneras.

\- ¿Por qué? -se atrevió a preguntar el más bajo.

El castaño sonrió y agregó: -Ya se esfuerzo mucho entre la escuela y su familia. -Hiroto, era de las pocas personas en su clase en saber tan a detalle sobre los problemas del presidente. -No creo que tenga tiempo para una relación.

Por un segundo, Nagisa pudo distinguir recelo en las palabras de su compañero, pero rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos.

¿Tenía problemas familiares?

Nagisa no tenía idea, tal vez sus acciones fueron más egoístas de las que imaginaba.

-Perdón por... Oh, Nagisa, Buenos días. -Y ahí estaba de nuevo con esa dulce sonrisa. Shiota se sentía mal de que el otro se la dedicará.

-Lo siento, Isogai-kun... -dicho esto, el celeste apresuró el paso, no hizo caso al llamado del azabache, no quería saber nada por un tiempo.

No quería causarle molestias, sólo por sus estúpidas ilusiones de cambiar.

-Nagisa... -ya casi en el pie de la montaña, el Ikemen logro alcanzarle. - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás molesto? ¿Hice... -tartamudeo, mientras soltaba suavemente la muñeca ajena y retomó: - Hice algo que te molestará?

La mirada celeste del más delgado estaba clavada en las iris ajenas.

Pasaron segundos en silencio, segundos que Yuuma pudo sentir en milésimas.

\- ¿Es porqué no te contesté el mensaje de ayer? M-Me quede sin crédito, y mis hermanos ya estaban...

El más bajó no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada.

-No has hecho nada malo, Isogai-kun, -el chico bajó sus pestañas hacia la mitad de sus parpados. El corazón de Yuuma se aceleró. Nuevamente aquel le había dado un ataque certero, tan preciso que el Ikemen casi sintió su cuerpo paralizarse, sin darse cuenta, el veneno empezaba a hacer efecto. -Es sólo que, sobre lo de ayer...

\- ¿Lo de ayer? ¿Qué hay con eso? -algo confundido, alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué pasó ayer? -El brazo de Hiroto rodeo los hombros de su amigo de la infancia, y le sonrió pícaro al azulado.

\- ¿Chicos? -otra voz, más y más de sus compañeros iban llegando.

-Kayano-chan... -el celeste sonrió. -Buenos días.

Y así, inicio otro día más en la clase de asesinatos.

¿En verdad querían seguir con esto? Están a tiempo de arrepentirse. Para Yuuma hubiera sido lo mejor, así podría concentrarse en su familia, el trabajo y el asesinato. Pero no quería darse por vencido sin intentarlo.

-Nagisa. -el Ikemen palmeo el hombro del peli azul, e hizo que su mirada zafiro se fijara en él. -¿Saliendo de la escuela está bien?

El pequeño asesino hizo una suave mueca, torciendo sus labios.

-Pero...

-Ya te he dicho que está bien. -le sonrió por última vez y giró sobre sus pies, siguiendo su camino al aula más apartada, junto al castaño.

El de coletas intentó decir algo, pero un "Buenos días" por parte de Sugino se lo impidió.

Al final, Isogai Yuuma había firmado el contrato para su propio asesinato.

(...)

-Karasuma-sensei, -El plácido pulpo de tonalidad amarillenta llamó al "profesor" educación física de sus queridos alumnos. - ¿Está realmente seguro de esto? -sus ojos circulares se ovalaron medianamente, observando al otro.

-Si no creyera que están listos, no lo propondría. -respondió firme este. -¿Ni les crees suficientemente capaces? -cuestionó este.

-No es eso, confió en mis estudiantes, Karasuma-sensei. -afirmó el pulpo. -Es solo que los exámenes están cerca, no creo que eso sea lo más apropiado.

-Ya está decidido, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Mientras ambos profesores hablaban con cautela, dentro de la oficina del de cejas pobladas. Fuera, bajo la ventana, tomando un jugo de fresa en un pequeño bote de cartón, el pelirrojo posaba su mirada cobre al infinito cielo que se posaba Sobre aquella montaña.

-Que interesante... -murmura para sí mismo, apretando con fuerza el envase vacío entre su puño. -Ya veremos qué pasa, no es bueno subestimarnos.

(...)

Las clases iniciaron con Ingles, Irina, o mejor conocida como 'Bitch Sensei', comentaba cosas totalmente inapropiadas, haciendo que varios chicos y chicas de la clase tomaran color. Nagisa solo mantuvo sus mejillas con un suave tono cerezo.

No había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra al azabache, había llegado muy justo al inicio de las clases.

Podía disrtinguir los tipicos murmullos de Kayano maldiciendo mientras la bitch comenzaba a hablar sobre utilizar "Sus atributos" en todo trabajo de espionaje.

Pero algo faltaba, una fuerte presencia se hacía de esperar.

Deslizó su mirada hacia por encima de su hombro.

Akabane no estaba en su asiento. ¿No había llegado ya? Su mochila estaba ahí.

"¿Qué estas tramando, Karma-kun?" una mirada de preocupacion se apoderó de Nagisa. Aunque él no lo notorá, una mirada más enchocolatada se posaba sobre sí, llena de angustía.

Nagisa jamás notó las insitentes miradas de Yuuma. Y él, apenas se daba cuenta de que todas ellas.

Hoy después de la escuela, era su oportunidad.

Sabía que el celeste solo le veía como un modelo a seguir, recién como un compañero. Pero la ambición del ikemen era mayor, ¿no de eso se trataba ser un asesino? ¿No eso es lo que trataban de aprender?

Pero la vida de un asesino, constantemente era un arma de doble filo.

-Yuuma... -La voz de Hiroto le hizo reaccionar. La rubia le veía con reproche y sus brazos cruzados.

-Bien, Isogai-kun, lea lo que está en la pizarra. -mencionó en un tono sutilmente seductor.

Yuuma asintió y observó las letras en el pizarrón. Y citó: -"This class makes me hot, Irina is really sexy" -parpadeó un par de veces hasta darse cuenta.

Su cara tomó un color rojo vivo, y las risas no se hicieron del desear.

Lo único que Yuuma no lamentó, fue ver sonreír a Nagisa, por eso todo valía la pena.


	3. ¿Qué es Ikemen?

—¡Na-gi-sa-kun! —la voz del pelirrojo hizo que el celeste volviera en si, silabeando su nombre, logró que éste llevara su mirada celeste hacia él.

—¿E-Eh? —Ladea la cabeza confundido ante tal acción. —¿Pasa algo, Karma-kun?

—Te he dicho: "¿Qué vas a hacer saliendo de la escuela?" —Se cita a sí mismo, ya irritado, preguntándose que se traía entre manos el de orbes zafiro, pues últimamente había estado escabulléndose a quien-sabe-donde después de clases.

Esto había despertado el interés de la clase, pues el chico no sabía disimular ese tipo de cosas bien, lo cual era irónico, tomando en cuanta que, podía esconder su instinto asesino a la perfección.

—Les he dicho que tengo unos compromisos con un amigo... —Por enésima vez, el celeste no supo disimular de una manera creíble, aunque habría de admitir que era mejor que sus veces anteriores.

La loli de cabellos verdes, que hasta el momento había decidido mantener silencio, se aclaro la garganta en un intento de llamar la atención de los contrarios.

—Nagisa, sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea. —en un tono dulce y amable, embozó una cálida sonrisa, cerrando sus párpados al mismo tiempo, en una expresión relajada y tranquilizante. —Además, podríamos ayudarte en algo o...

—No, en serio, no es nada. —una pequeña gota de sudor resbaló por el lateral del pequeño alumno, ladeando las manos frente a él, en forma de negación.

La joven soltó un leve suspiro a través de su nariz, en un gesto de resignación, soltó los hombros y dejo caer sus brazos. Por su parte el de ojos cobres no hizo más que incrementar su ansiedad interna, no sabía porque se sentía tan curioso al respecto.

—Nagisa. —la voz de un tercero se hizo presente entre el pequeño grupo, los cuales voltearon para encontrarse con el presidente de la clase. —¿Estas listo? —le mencionó Isogai, ya con su mochila colgada desde su hombro derecho. Irradiaba un aura casual y refrescante, como los demás acostumbraban a verle.

Kayano alzó una ceja, era extraño que Isogai y Nagisa se juntaran después de clase. Comúnmente el presidente de la clase iba junto a Maehara, siempre, sin excepción. No obstante, al voltear hacía el asiento del mujeriego, este ya no estaba. La chica tenía un leve presentimiento de que las cosas no estaban bien. Pero no es como si pudiera preocuparse por eso, los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y el punzante dolor de su nuca no le facilitaba el interactuar fuera de clases con sus compañeros, sorprendentemente, ninguno parecía sospechar nada.

—Si. —escuchó el asentimiento del delgado chico, y este la sacó de sus pensamientos. La mirada que Karma tenía, reflejaba cierta molestia y curiosidad. Tal vez no debía involucrarse en lo que sea esté pasando.

—Hasta mañana. —se despidieron en la puerta del salón.

—Ah, creo que se traen algo entre manos. —comentó el pelirrojo por lo bajo, con su característica sonrisa confianzuda. —¿Quieres venir?

—No gracias, estudiaré sobre lo que Koro-sensei nos dejó hoy. —asintió con una leve sonrisa. Para después mirar a su alrededor. —Ahora que lo pienso, es raro no verle por aquí en la salida...

—Debe estar con Karasuma-sensei planeando lo de la prueba. —se encoge de hombros, mientras tomaba su mochila de vuelta en su hombro, y de la mesa, tomaba una pequeña caja de leche con fresas.

—¿Qué prueba? —cuestionó Kayano a los segundos. Más el pelirrojo ya se había ido.

(...)

— ¿Está bien esto? —Cuestionó el celeste, caminando cual robot con engranajes oxidados.

—Dijiste que querías ser como yo, así que, esto es algo para iniciar. —Asintió con una sonrisa, caminando a pasos relajados junto al otro. Llevaban puestas unas chamarras más gruesas, ocultando sus uniformes, con gorras y gafas, para ocultar sus identidades.

Después de todo, la escuela tenía estrictamente prohibido que los estudiantes trabajaran, fuera cual fuera la razón, eso le había quedado bastante claro a Isogai, pero ese no era un lujo que pudiera darse.

Justo ahora, iban camino a aquella cafetería familiar, donde aquel ikemen era bien conocido.

La noche, tras la inesperada visita de Hiroto, Yuuma no dejó de pensar, había aceptado ayudar a Nagisa, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo lo lograría, es decir, él no quería que lo llamaran "Ikemen", y ni siquiera sabía como sus compañeros habían llegado a esas conclusiones. Tal vez sonara egocéntrico, pero era algo natural, nunca se esforzó para ello. El azabache sólo se esforzaba por llevar las cosas bien, para él, y para su familia. Sus hermanos necesitaban un buen ejemplo, y él era el responsable dárselos. Así de simple.

Por lo tanto, no concilió el sueño hasta altas horas de la noche, aunque, no era nada que unas tazas de café en la mañana no arreglara, después de todo, los exámenes antes de las vacaciones estaban cerca, por lo que en la última semana, desvelarse estudiando era algo rutinario. Pero durante sus dulces sueños, -Extraños, mejor dicho- tuvo una gran idea, quitando las partes en donde Karma salía en forma de gato, ladrando y asustando a un Koro-sensei vestido de colegiala, algo no-tan malo, salió de ese conjunto de disparates.

¿Qué mejor para enseñarle, que hacerle repetir su rutina diaria?

Bueno, tenía más sentido que pedirle a Koro-sensei que los intercambiara de cuerpos, cosa que además de imposible, no tenía sentido, o no más que la primera idea.

—Sí, pero ¿No te llamarán la atención sí voy así nada más? —preguntó el joven más bajo, dirigiendo su mirada celeste hasta el otro, bajo aquellos cristales cobrizos de las gafas de sol.

—La dueña siempre agradece la ayuda extra, sí le explico yo, estará encantada de recibirte, Nagisa. —Le informó con una suave sonrisa.

Si, a las personas mayores como a la dueña del lugar, le agradaban mucho los muchachos simpáticos y trabajadores como demostró ser Isogai.

"En verdad es un Ikemen" —Pensó al instante Shiota, con una gota de sudor frio resbalando de su cien.

El que ambos estuvieran forrados al completo por abrigos y guantes no era muy extraño, en esa época del año, se les facilitaba más disimular. Sin embargo, en esa tarde, no se sabía nevaría o no, el frio había alcanzado la más baja temperatura en las últimas semanas.

El azabache deslizó su mirar hasta el otro de una manera más disimulada, caminaban muy cerca uno del otro, y sus manos se balanceaban a un ritmo, que era insano para el corazón de Yuuma, sentía leves roces entre las gruesas telas de sus guantes. Se sentía realmente ridículo al pensar en cosas tan innecesarias a esas alturas de su vida, tal vez le había leído demasiados mangas Shojo a su hermana, cuando le enseñaba que significaban los kanjis.

—Isogai-kun. —la voz de su acompañante lo sacó del transe en el que se había sumergido. — ¿No es aquí? —El chico detuvo su andar, y se miró ya frente las puertas del café, el celeste se había detenido señalándole un callejón que los llevaría a la parte trasera del restaurante familiar, donde se suponía, los empleados debían llegar.

El rostro del Ikemen se tornó de matices carmesíes, de repente, entre toda aquella helada tarde, sentía que su ropa lo sofocaba. Mucho, mucho calor.

—Oh, es verdad. —sonrió con vergüenza, y rascó su nuca.

Aunque a Nagisa le extrañaba que el otro estuviera tan distraído, decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

Ambos pasaron a la parte trasera del café, Yuuma tenía su propia llave. Vaya que confiaban en él, o eso fue lo que pensó su compañero de clase.

Dejó las llaves en un gancho que se situaba al lado de la puerta, dejando al más bajo pasar. El lugar de los empleados no era tan distinto a la parte de enfrente, aquel cálido ambiente hogareño aún se sentía en el aire. Era cómodo.

—Oh, Yuuma-kun. —se escuchó una voz que tiritaba implícitamente en su tono, le pertenecía a una mujer de mayor edad, era baja de estatura, incluso a Nagisa le llegaría hasta el hombro. Sus sedosos cabellos blancos y arrugada piel, daban cuenta de los años y vivencias de la mujer. —¿Quién es esa bella muchacha?

Nagisa pido sentir un puñal clavarse en su pecho. Rápidamente se quitó los lentes y gorros, más la señora, no pareció darse cuenta de su error.

—Es un amigo, Hathaway-san. —le informó el azabache, con un tono amable, y algo nervioso por como se lo tomaría el otro. La anciana sólo asintió, y le indicó al otro que procediera. —Viene a ayudar con el café, escuché que Marie-san no podría venir hoy.

—Oh, es verdad. —le dió la razón y caminó calmada hasta el muchacho de mirada celeste, habían dejado los pesados abrigos en un perchero cercano. —Dime, ¿eres bueno atendiendo a las personas? —Le preguntó directamente.

—Daré lo mejor de mi. —respondió con determinación.

La anciana embozó una suave sonrisa, remarcado aquellas arrugas a los lados de sus orbes avellanas.

—Me gusta tu mirada. —le mencionó la mujer, dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro, volviendo de nuevo hasta el azabache. —Yuuma-kun, confío en que estés al pendiente, todo lo que haga el muchacho a partir de ahora, va bajo tu responsabilidad, ¿Queda claro?

—Por supuesto. —accedió sin dudar.

La dueña del local se fue nuevamente por unas escaleras, que Nagisa, suponía, llevaba a algún almacén.

—Isogai-kun, nunca he atendido a las personas en un café. —le susurró al otro por lo bajo. —¿Estas seguro de esto? Puedo meterte en problemas aquí, es tu trabajo, sé que lo necesi...

Los labios de Nagisa dejaron de moverse, y sus pupilas zafiros se delizaron hasta estos, el dedo índice de Yuuma se había posado de una manera repentina sobre ellos. La mirada achocolatada del azabache se encontraba realmente cerca, realmente más cerca de lo que Nagisa quisiera o se esperara.

—Confió en ti, Nagisa. —el Ikemen le guiñó un ojo, y le proporcionó unas palamadas en el hombro, mientras se dirigía a unos casillero en el mismo lugar.

Abrió uno, y le pasó una bolsa plástica transparente al otro, Shiota contempló un uniforme de camarero, similar al de Isogai.

Sí, le había pedido ayuda. Pero no pensó que las cosas acabarán con él en uniforme de camarero.

(...)

El pelirrojo tecleó su celular, y embozó una sonrisa que se asomaba de su bufanda escarlata.

Esa tarde en particular, no tenía nada que hacer, ¿Por qué no seguir a aquel par tan sospechoso después de clases?

Sí, Karma ahora sólo estaba matando el tiempo, pero había encontrado más de lo que había ido a buscar en primer lugar.

Deslizó uno de sus dedos hacia la izquierda sobre el táctil de su móvil, las fotos del chico con cabellos celestes y traje de mesero, eran un material que podía usar como chantaje, un buen chantaje en el futuro.  
Karma era bien conocido por no desperdiciar oportunidades cómo estás.

En las imágenes, se podía apreciar a Nagisa en situaciones tan ridículas: Rojo al intentar tomar un pedido, tirando el café sobre la mesa antes de servirlo, no pudiendo solo con las bandejas...

Sin duda, eso valía oro. Le costará algunos favores, como hacerle los mandados unas semana, o algo por el estilo.

No obstante, había algo que le irritaba, y no entendía el porqué. El presidente de la clase se mantenía muy pegado al pequeño aprendiz de asesino, tal vez demasiado para sólo estar ayudándolo en aprender a ser un buen mesero.

Deslizó la pantalla hasta abajo, haciendo que está se apagara, y llevó nuevamente su mirada cobriza hasta el vitral del establecimiento. Bajó sus pestañas y se dispuso a irse, antes de que sintiera el tacto de otro sobre su hombro.

—Karma.

Akabane suspiró, realmente quería ir a casa y tirarse a la cama para tomar una siesta. Era inoportuno, si, pero ya estaba ahí; se dió media vuelta sobre sus propios pasos, y encaró a aquel a quién le hablaba, bajó sus pestañas nuevamente, dejando ver su expresión de fastidio, tomó aire, sonriendo de una manera escalofriante para el otro, y decidió responder:

—¿Sí? ¿Necesitabas algo, Maehara-kun? —cuestionó en un tono juguetón, como siempre.

El castaño parecía normal, pero entre su aire refrescante de costumbre, gajes de molestia se sentían en el ambiente; Hiroto mantenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su gruesa chaqueta verde militar, su aliento se vaporizaba en el aire, y se podía notar tranquilo.

—Tomaste fotos. —Musitó, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente. Karma arqueó una ceja, más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación, aún así, dado el silencio entre ambos, decidió responder.

—Si, lo hice, ¿Por qué, algún problema? —Utilizó un tono suave y levemente retador, aquel que tanto le caracterizaba, tenía una pequeña idea de a donde quería llegar.

—Borralas. —Exigió directamente el conocido mujeriego, la sonrisa de Karma no titubeó.

El pelirrojo llevó su mirada ámbar al otro, observándolo de pies a cabeza, como si pretendiera examinarlo.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —cuestionó, dando unos pasos hasta el otro, para mirarle directamente.

Maehara no se hizo para atrás, ni cambio su posición como antes hubiera hecho.

—Las fotos, muestran a Nagisa y Yuuma trabajando, si de alguna manera eso llega a manos equivocadas, puede causar su expulsión.

Sí, era la verdad, pero no toda. Sabía que Kabane no era del tipo que usaría las fotos de esa manera, y mucho menos, dejaría que alguien como Asano o cualquier engendro del edificio principal lo tomara. Pero algo en aquello escondía un pequeño secreto, secreto que protegería en nombre de su mejor amigo.

—Bien, —No se esperaba que fuera tan fácil, realmente pensó que el demonio le haría firmar algo, o lo chantajearía como la vez pasada. —Pero, —Si, no se había equivocado del todo. —¿Qué harás a cambio?

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con cierto temor.

—Serás mi sirviente personal de aquí a navidad. —sentenció el pelirrojo, deslizando la pantalla de su celular hasta arriba, las imágenes aparecieron en pantalla, y las seleccionó, aún sin darle el botón de 'aceptar' para borrarlas. Éste deslizó sus fanales cobres hasta el castaño, esperando respuesta.

Si, había cavado su propia tumba, pero ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? No le haría eso a una de las personas más especiales que tenía.

—Bien. —frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, en una muestra de su resignación.

El "click" al apretar el botón fue lo único que se escuchó después. Karma había cumplido su parte, y Hiroto había hecho un pacto con el demonio rojo de la clase E.

(...)

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la calle, dentro del local, Shiota no podía estar más frustrado.

No le costaba atender dos o tres mesas, era una tarea con un grado de dificultad regular, aunque aún tenía que tener anotaciones a la mano sobre los detalles de los platillos y los precios; en varias ocasiones, el azabache había intervenido para ayudarle.

Por eso, era frustrante.

Se supone que debía empezar por aprender a manejar esas cosas solo, ¿No? Si no, ¿Qué caso tenía?. Quería ser como Isogai, y no lograba ni hacer bien su trabajo de medio tiempo.

Enfocó su mirar zafiro en unas mesas a la distancia. El Ikemen se encontraba atendiendo una mesa amplia, donde una familia con varios niños se encontraba. Siempre supo de Yuuma tenía un toque refrescante y algo encantador, pero no sabía que además, fuese bueno calmando a un infante.

Había una parte de él, que admiraba al presidente de la clase.

—¿Mesero? —la voz femenina de la mujer en la mesa le hizo volver en sí. No había notado que le llamaba. Fue de inmediato a atender la mesa. —¿Podría traerme la cuenta?

Nagisa asintió y sacó su libreta de apuntes. Y fue entonces, cuando miró para asegurarse el número de la mesa, que de reojo, por la ventana, un grupo de alumnos de su misma escuela estaba por entrar.

Eran del edificio principal, estaba seguro. Los había visto algunas veces en las juntas del gimnasio a los que tenían que asistir de manera obligatoria. Y desde que Irina había aparecido, le prestaron más atención a su grupo. De seguro, sabrían quienes eran, los reconocerían, y siendo de la clase E, lo que seguía era una expulsión definitiva.

—Isogai-kun. —Gritó en un susurro.

Al momento de Yuuma despedía a unos clientes, el murmullo de Nagisa, fue secundado por un tirón. La libreta francesa del Ikemen cayó al suelo, y de un momento a otro, ambos estaban a gachas en el suelo. Shiota lo había jalado hasta por abajo de una mesa cercana. El Ikemen estuvo a punto de pedir explicaciones, pero la campanilla, los pasos y las voces de quienes entraron, lo silenciaron. Desde su lugar, podía notar los uniformes que estos portaban. Estaban en serios problemas si los veían.

Era raro, comúnmente los jóvenes de su edad no iban a esos restaurantes familiares por la noche. Justo tenía que pasar cuando insistió en que Nagisa le acompañase. Ahora se sentía culpable por ponerlo en esa situación.

—Lo siento. —pudo escuchar. Pensando por un momento, que sus pensamientos habían salido a flote. No obstante, esa voz no le pertenencia. —Lamento esto, Isogai-kun.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Nagisa? —interrogó el azabache, notando ciertos gajes de remordimiento en el rostro ajeno.

Shiota bajo su mirada, y acomodó bien sus piernas para estar en aquel reducido espacio. Yuuma apenas y podía respirar por la cercanía, sabía que su cara estaba ardiendo, era imposible no sentirlo. Por lo que agradeció que Nagisa no le mirara directamente, y que el mantel de la mesa no permitiera la entrada libre a la luz.

—Fui algo egoísta al pedirte que me ayudaras. —admitió. Y suspiró contra su propia rodilla. —Es sólo que estoy arto de que todos me tomen como un mal chiste. Mis notas no son las mejores, y tal vez no soy más grande estratega, o el mejor asesino por encargo de la clase, pero, realmente me gustaría que me tomaran enserio de vez en cuando.

Yuuma sintió su cabeza un poco ligera, y tragó saliva. Las palabras del otro le hacían tener un cosquilleo en la palma de sus manos. Puesto, las ganas de contradecir cada una de sus palabras, eran casi imparables.

No, él no sólo era uno de los posibles mejores asesinos de la clase, sino también del mundo, era ágil, y a Isogai le sorprendía enormemente el hecho de que podía permanecer en calma y con la cabeza fria en situaciones de vida o muerte. Se lo había demostrado cuando aquel profesor de física había llegado a la clase E. Las notas de la mayoría de la clase, tampoco eran las mejores, vamos, sus notas y problemas son los que los llevaron a reunirse en primero lugar, y no obstante, con la ayuda de Koro-sensei, todos podían mejorar, y era lo que estaban haciendo, tanto, como para tener la posibilidad de ganarle a la clase A aquel viaje. Y no, no todos tomaban a Nagisa como un mal chiste, sino, lo respetaban, era un gran amigo sin duda alguna, de los que habían estado más cerca de acabar con su profesor, capaz e intrépido, además, de con el poco tiempo que llevaban, había logrado ocupar un lugar significativo en la lista de sus personas favoritas, y si él no veía eso, no sabía cómo hacerselo ver.

—Deberías tener un poco más de confianza en ti, Nagisa. —se limitó a comentar el azabache. Ignorando las ganas de lanzar un largo discurso, el cual, podría dejar sus sentimientos expuestos, y todo lo que se había esforzado por ocultar sería destruido inminentemente. El sólo pensar en ello, le hacía sentir que su corazón explotaría y se partiría en pedazos, dejando solo gajes de lo que una vez fue, tal cual pasó con la luna.

—Yo sé que me consideran el más pequeño y débil de la clase. —admite con una triste sonrisa. No era agradable sacar sus pensamientos de ese modo. —Antes de que Karma-kun llegara, me uní en una táctica muy estúpida junto a Terasaka. Lo sé, pero en ese momento, pensé que era la única forma. He sido débil muchas veces, y sé que es algo que no puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, mi mente no es del todo fuerte. Incluso... —el celeste hace una breve pausa, y busca la mirada del otro en la tenue oscuridad, logra mantenerse una leve sonrisa, que probablemente, ninguno de los dos puede ver. —He pensado, en sí está bien matar a Koro-sensei.

—¿Estas dudando de nuestra misión? —cuestionó Yuuma con cautela.

—No, es sólo que creo hay cosas que no nos han dicho. —en un tono algo más serio. —Karma-kun ha mencionado algo sobre un plan después de los exámenes, creo que tiene que ver con el viaje. Aún así, no me quiso decir más, a menos de que le revelara el qué hago después de la escuela. —admitió, frunciendo los labios.

Isogai no podía pasar por algo aquello, Nagisa ya había mencionado al pelirrojo dos veces, en una conversación ajena a él. Si, podía percatarse de ciertas cosas. Sabía que no era uno de los protagonistas de la historia. Eso ya lo había aceptado desde hace un tiempo.

—Pero no le mencioné nada sobre nuestro secreto. —puntualizó en un tono más liviano.

"Nuestro" Una simple palabra hacía que su corazón doliera menos, y sus latidos le recordaran lo lamentable que podía llegar a ser. Para Nagisa, eso no significaba nada, mientras que para él, era un mundo lleno de esperanzas.

—Sea lo que sea que pase, sí ganamos ese viaje o no, quiero que sepas, que sí tienes un plan, cuenta conmigo. Yo y Hiroto sabemos manejar bien el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. —sonrie confiado. Nota con su poca visión una mueca indescriptible en el más bajo.

¿Dijo algo malo?

—Cuento con ustedes. —se limitó a mencionar, con cierto entusiasmo, y gajes de un sentir que Isogai no podía distinguir a ciencia cierta.

El silencio se adhirió al oscuro ambiente. Los ruidos y risas en el exterior volvieron a ellos, ya que antes, de alguna manera habían quedado en segundo plano. Yuuma notó la voz de la anciana atendiendo las mesas, eso le calmó, ya que la mujer conocía bastante bien lo que pasaba en su escuela.

Tenía que mantener su mente ocupada, ya que no quería pensar en el hecho de que estaba junto a la persona que le traía hundido en pensamientos noche y día, solos, en un espacio bastante compacto. Sí tan sólo estirara su mano un poco más, podría rozarla con el nudillo del otro.

Se dio una bofetada mental al pensar en ello. Debía mantenerse cuerdo. Ahora entendía por qué Hiroto le decía que el amor te hacía sentir, hacer y pensar estupideces sin sentido.

—Nagisa. —le susurra al otro, rompiendo el breve silencio. Shiota sólo se limita a responder con un suave sonido que escapa interrogante entre sus labios. —¿ Por qué me pediste ayuda a mi?

—¿Por qué pregunta ahora? —cuestionó alzando una ceja, ante el silencio, suspiró y retomó la palabra. —Te dije que todos parecen reconocer que eres un Ikemen, las cosas te salen bien, y...

Isogai pareció mantener especial atención a aquellas palabras, posando sus piernas en cruz con sus rodillas algo en alto. Apoyando su codo en una de ellas y posteriormente, la mejilla en su propia palma.

—Y, ¿Qué es un Ikemen para ti, Nagisa?

¿Qué soy yo para tí? Murmura mentalmente, bajando levemente sus pestañas. Ciertamente, necesita algo, un indicio, que le confirmara que no tenía oportunidad, que dejara esto y sólo se limitará a ayudar a su compañero a ser mejor. Y olvidara de una buena vez que tuvo sentimientos hacia él, en ese sentido.

—Bueno, eso se define como...

—No, Nagisa. —le interrumpió el azabache. —¿Qué significa eso para tí? No me pongas una etiqueta tan general, por favor. —rie levemente, en un triste lamento disfrazados de empatía.

Shiota miró unos segundos la cara del otro, sus orbes celestes parecían confundidos, de alguna manera, algo sorprendidos.

—Es...

La campana de la tienda sonó, y la voz de la anciana llamó por ambos. La tienda ya estaba por cerrar esa noche. La dueña dijo que adelantó las cosas, para que los otros jóvenes se vayan. No obstante, Isogai hubiera agradecido que ellos se quedarán unos segundos más, para haber podido confirmar o desmentir el hecho de tener falsas esperanzas.

—Te veo mañana. —mencionó Yuuma, mientras cerraba con llave la puerta trasera del edificio. Nagisa ladeo la cabeza.

—Pensé que caminaría mis juntos al metro. —comentó de forma casual.

—No, yo caminaré, en realidad no vivo lejos. —sonrió con cierto tono apenado. —Lamento eso, no sabía que tu casa estuviera lejos de aquí. —se excusó.

—No importa, mi madre debe estar durmiendo ya. —se encoge de hombros sin darle importancia. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que ella haría un escándalo antes de que pasara de la entrada.

—Gracias por todo, Nagisa. —menciona con una suave sonrisa. Y ve al otro ladear la cabeza.

—¿Esa no era mi línea? —rie levemente. —Yo te pedí ayuda a ti.

—Huh, es una vieja táctica, aprenderla bien. —mencionó en tono de broma. —Te sirve para ligar con chicas. —comentó con un guiño.

—Oh, ¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo entonces? —Bromeó Shiota, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, cerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco por la risa.

Yuuma pasó una mano por el mentón el otro, y sintió una parálisis inmediata por parte del otro. Acercándose a su rostro, ante la sorpresa del más bajo. Deposita un suave beso en su mejilla y se aparta, con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Ves que sí funciona? —mencionó mostrando los dientes en una amplia sonrisa. No podía evitar sonreír. No sabía cuanto tiempo había esperado por un acercamiento de esa forma. Solo esperaba que el celeste no hubiera notado sus fuertes e incontrolables pulsaciones. —Es una técnica que me enseñó Hiroto. —comentó rápidamente, tras poder observar el rostro petrificado del otro.

Nuevamente, una mueca que no sabe cómo interpretar.

—Ah... —parpadea un par de veces, y asiente. —Claro, Maehara-kun es experto en esas cosas. —menciona en un tono neutral, y da media vuelta, empezando a andar hasta la estación de trenes. —Hasta mañana.

Yuuma se despidió con una mano, mientras observaba al otro alejarse cada vez más. Cuando lo perdió de vista, pudo dejar de aguantar. Su rostro estaba más rojo que una cereza. Fue entonces cuando meditó lo dicho, y se sintió como el más grande estúpido de la clase E.

Se agachó tapando su ardiente rostro entre sus manos. Repitiéndose una y otra vez, que lo debía emplear las tonterías que su mejor amigo le mencionaba.

Aún así, de alguna manera, quería que Nagisa le considerara como una oportunidad. Aunque sea pequeña, la semilla de la duda había sido plantada por él mismo. Y no podía dejar de pensar en que acababa de cavar su propia tumba.

—Hey, Yuu. —una voz le hizo quitar sus manos de su cara, y levantarse de un momento a otro por reflejo. —Hoy tardaste, tu madre está preocupada. —comentó el mujeriego castaño. —Oh, tu cara está roja, ¿Pasó algo bueno? —cuestionó con una sonrisa sugerente. —¿Una chica linda te dió su número? —comenta con malicia, y le da un codazo en su costado.

—Algo así. —mencionó con una suave sonrisa.

Maehara sintió cierto pesar contra su pecho.

—Usaste alguna de mis técnicas secretas, ¿Pillo? —ríe un poco, pasándole su brazo por encima de sus hombros. Mientras caminaban a sus respectivos hogares.

Yuuma no ha perdido la esperanza.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Extra: mi Amigo, mi aliado.

Maehara había hecho un trato con el demonio rojo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que se iba a meter en cosas que no quería.

Pero, bueno, todo por guardar el secreto de Isogai.

Sí Karma se enteraba de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, por ende, su orientación también quedaría expuesta. No es que temiera por qué el pelirrojo hiciera mal uso de la información. Si no que, ni si quiera Yuuma estaba del todo seguro.

Su enamoramiento por Nagisa era algo que no le podía negar (aunque nunca lo haya dicho o preguntado directamente), pero tampoco lo aceptaba del todo.

Se habían conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, y conocían bien a las personas de su alrededor: en la escuela, y en su barrio.

No sabían exactamente que pensaban los de la clase E, pero lo del edificio principal no tendrían piedad alguna. Sus vecino, aparentaban ser amables, sobre todo con Yuuma, el cual ayudaba a las mujeres mayores comúnmente en mandados y demás. Pero, cuando eran niños, supieron del hijo de una vecina, el cual, confesó ser gay.

Aquel chico fue corrido de su hogar, y nadie lo acepto de vuelta por la calle. Lo miraban mal, con desprecio, y asco.

No quería eso para Isogai.

Había decidido proteger a su amigo, como diera lugar. Desde que él mismo se dió cuenta de la situación del otro. Sus sospechas habían comenzado desde hace un tiempo. El Ikemen no parecía particularmente interesando en las chicas, o al menos en alguien específico.

Sospechó de Megu, como todos en la clase E, por supuesto. Pero sólo fue cuestión de tiempo, para darse cuenta de que la mirada del presidente de la clase, se deslizaba a unos asientos más a la izquierda.

Aquel día, al ganar la apuesta con todos, Akabane se le había acercado con malicia, chantajeandolo con fotos. Fotos algo vergonzosas, que no lograba comprender cómo es que tenía.

No obstante, que vistieran a Nagisa de chica y fueran al trabajo de Yuuma, no fue idea de Karma o Nakamura, Sino de Maehara.

Karma en ese momento le miró con duda, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. El vestir a Nagisa de esa forma, era lo que había planeado desde un principio.

Esa tarde, confirmó que su mejor amigo, estaba enamorado de un chico.

—Digamos que no eres el mejor disimulando. —rie un poco ante la confusión del otro. Lo ocurrido aquel día no había hecho más que confirmar sus sospechas. Aún así, necesitaba preguntárselo directamente. — ¿Acaso a ti...?

No obstante, el chillido del agua hirviendo lo interrumpió. Maldijo al universo, por interrumpir un momento en que había reunido suficiente valor para hacer una pregunta seria. Se dejó derramar sobre la mesa de la sala. Tal vez era una señal.

—Hiroto. —Escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo, al mirarle, pudo notar una expresión que hacía tiempo no había visto. Cómo suponía, Isogai no estaba listo para enfrentar una realidad que habían entendido desde niños. —Sobre Nagisa... —Su voz sonaba reprimida. Y fue entonces cuando Maehara se golpeó mentalmente por apresurar las cosas.

—Entiendo... —Forzó una sonrisa, y se levantó abandonando el cómodo kotatsu. Ya habría más oportunidades más tarde, ¿No? —Si no puedes decírselo a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, entiendo... —habló en un tono ofendido, y dramático, llevándose a una mano al pecho, fingiendo dolor por a la traición. Entre abrió uno de sus ojos para ver la expresión del otro. —Es broma Yuu, no tienes que darme explicaciones como si estuviéramos casados, ¿sabes? —Comentó con burla, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Se puso aquellos zapatos de suela desgastada, amarrándose las agujetas de las mismas, mientras se hundía inconscientemente en sus pensamientos. Tenía que esperar más para que el otro desmintiera o confirmara su hipótesis.

—Ya verás Yuuma... —susurró para si mismo. —Esto no es algo con lo que puedas jugar tan fácilmente... —musitó en un susurro, poco audible para otros. Realmente, quería ayudarle, quería que Isogai se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, y saliera adelante, sin fijarse en las críticas de otros. Él lo había apoyado antes, ahora no podía abandonarlo a su suerte.

Un ligero ruido a sus espaldas llamó su atención, era una pequeña silueta que conocía muy bien. Se limitó a guiñarle un ojo en complicidad, y llevar su índice hacia sus labios, ese era ya un secreto de dos desde hace un tiempo.

Maehara jugaba mucho con los hermanos de Yuuma, y aquellos niños, tenían suerte de ser más perceptivos de lo que su hermano mayor era.

La niña se había percatado de ciertas cosas al igual que Hiroto. Y aún así, amaba a su hermano mayor. Incluso, supo de los sentimientos que tuvo alguna vez por el mujeriego.

Si, había pensado en eso un tiempo. Isogai le había dado señales bastante obvias, pero dudaba que fuera conciente de eso.

No obstante, nunca tuvo la intención de romper su amistad. No por eso. No en ese momento. Pensó en más de una vez corresponderle, pero no lo logró (no por el hecho de que fuera un chico), y con el tiempo, aquellas dudas desaparecieron. El que nada cambiara entre ellos, fue una de las cosas más agradables que pudieron haber pasado.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta su casa, y durmió bastante bien esa noche. Los días siguientes pudo notar la ausencia de Yuuma al momento de volver a casa.

Fue entonces cuando una mañana se detuvieron gracias a un chica del edificio principal.

—Isogai-kun y Maehara-kun son muy populares, ¿Eh? —Escuchó la voz de Nagisa.

Se había centrado demasiado en la charla que su amigo entablaba a lo lejos, que le había tomado por sorpresa.   
Soltó un suspiró, notando la manifestación de esta en el ambiente. Realmente no era muy oportuno.

—No es tan bueno como parece, —Comenta con cierta seriedad, su mirar se inclustaba a lo lejos, donde aquellos dos se encontraban. Cada vez que una chica se le declaraba al Ikemen, era lo mismo. No obstante, nunca fue malo con ninguna de ellas. —Yo a veces aceptaba algunas, como veras me agarré cierta fama, —sonrie sin pena— pero Yuuma... — hizo una pequeña pausa. —Yuuma no acepta ninguna, nunca lo hizo.

No se detuvo a pensar en la mirada confusa de Nagisa. No creía que el otro llegara a la conclusión de que a su amigo, no le gustaban necesariamente las chicas.

-—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar el más bajo.

El castaño sonrió levemente ante la pregunta y agregó: —Ya se esfuerzo mucho entre la escuela y su familia. —Aunque esa no fuera la principal razón, no mentía del todo. —No creo que tenga tiempo para una relación. —Mencionó con cierto recelo. 

Nagisa ciertamente, representaba cierto peligro. Aunque no intencional. Aún tenía un debate moral sobre hacerle ver a Isogai sus sentimientos, o hacer lo posible por ocultarlos de todos.

No sabía si quiera si Shiota tenía esos gustos, fuera de su apariencia, no tenía indicios. Sí le daba falsas esperanzas al Ikemen, le destrozaría por completo.

No quería eso.

Sus acciones estaban llenas de contradicciones y lo sabía. No sabía cómo manejar aquello con cautela.

Para él era fácil ocultar sus gustos, pues mayormente, eran chicas las que se le acercaban. Pero una parte le decía que Isogai era diferente.

Fue entonces cuando decidió tomar el papel de protector. Por lo menos, hasta asegurarse que las cosas salieran bien por su cuenta.

Entonces, un día simplemente decidió visitar al Ikemen en su trabajo.

No esperaba encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

—Serás mi sirviente personal de aquí a navidad.

No esperaba aceptar un trato tan estúpido.

—Bien.

No esperaba que las cosas acabarán bien para él.

Había pensado en ello durante un tiempo: ¿Por que hasta Navidad? ¿Había algo en especial esa fecha aparte de lo obvio? Nunca supo que pensar o esperar de Akabane, mientras, esperaba la hora en que el local cerrara. Se alarmó al ver a chicos de su escuela salir. Sintió que había dejado pasar algo importante al haberse perdido un momento.   
Así que espero a que salieran. Necesitaba saber que había pasado.

Fue entonces cuando las luces del local se apagaron, y dos figuras salieron de la puerta trasera.

Nunca pensó que Isogai utilizará alguno de sus consejos, nunca. Le dio algo de gracia notar su cara hecha un verdadero tomate.

—Hey, Yuu. —saludó al otro, que se sorprendía al verle ahí.

Pudo notar como por atrás del azabache, un celeste sobresalía, pero lo que llamaba su atención, era el carmín que denotaban sus orejas, aún a cierta distancia, podía distinguirlo.

Sonrió de lado, y sintió cierto alivio.

Realmente Isogai tenía una oportunidad. Estaba decidido. Ayudaría a Yuuma a lograr sus metas, y si eso conllevaba a cosas más graves, se atendría a las consecuencias junto a él.

Porque era su mejor amigo.


End file.
